Why Them???!!!
by Goddess Shinigami
Summary: Seamus gets a new friend. . .will that mean insanity for them all??


Title: Why Them??!!

Author: Goddess Shinigami

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful characters of Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. However I do own Elise. . .she is solely my creation. ::sweatdrop:: What does that say about me?

Pairing: Elise Maxwell/Seamus Finnegan (tiny, tiny bit of Harry/Draco)

Summary: Seamus gets a new friend. . .will that mean insanity for them all??

AN: Ok PepperjackCandy asked me for this ficcie a long time ago. So. . .this is for her. I dunno if they have normal clocks in the wizard world, but they do in this ficcie, ok? 

Seamus was sitting, or rather bouncing, on his stool in Professor Binns' class. It was the last class of the day and who actually had the patience to sit and watch a clock tick by the minutes as one of the most boring professors droned on and on? Definitely not him.

__

Is that hand stuck? Can it move? I hate clocks! Does a bunny rabbit eat grass? Is Professor Binns related to Ben Stein? Why won't the damn bell ring? Come on, Come on! I want to go. Oh those are pretty sparkles. Where'd they come from? "RING!" The bell rang interrupting Seamus' most usual train of thought. He jumped out of his seat and ran out of the classroom. 

Walking down the corridors and up stairs to the Griffindor tower he noticed the odd quietness that had fallen over the school. _Hmm. . .maybe it's because I'm not talking?_ He suggested to himself and then laughed aloud hearing it ring off the walls. "Seamus you've lost your mind!" He proclaimed, but stopped in his tracks when he thought he heard someone following him.

"Whose to say you ever had one?" asked a voice in a mocking tone from behind him. Seamus turned around to see no one there and kept on walking. He got no more then three feet and there it was again. "But then again, I'm being a hypocrite aren't I?" the voice asked.

Seamus turned around again and this time a girl was standing there. "Who the hell are you and why are you following me? Oh, I know! I know! Your from the Ministry and are here to take me away because I'm a crucial part of the operation!" He exclaimed with huge excited gestures. 

The girl raised an eyebrow. "How'd you guess? No, really I'm the magical, mystical eyebrow and I'm here to teach you world history!" She put one finger up above her eyebrow and pushed it down until it covered most of her eye. "Back in 1942. . .I'm Elise." She interrupted herself and held out her hand. 

He shook her hand and looked at her oddly. "The magical, mystical eyebrow? Where'd you get that one? I'm Seamus. What house are you in." Seamus was now bouncing in place because he had stood still for about five minutes too long. Then again one minute is too long for Seamus.

"It just popped into my head and I'm in Ravenclaw. I know all about you though. . .well what house your in anyway, Your in Griffindor right?" Elise asked starting to hop from foot to foot herself. _Man standing still is way to hard!_ she thought and waited for Seamus to say something. "Ya know what, let's walk and talk it would be a lot easier on my attention span." She offered. 

At the top of the stairs Seamus went toward Griffindor and Elise went toward Ravenclaw. They both turned around and giggled. "Yeah, I'm in Griffindor. Why don't we go down to the lake? I'll race ya!" Seamus asked getting the competitive gleam in his eyes. 

Elise bounced up and down. "A race! A race!" She smiled and took a place next to Seamus at the top of the stairs. "On the count of three. . .1. . .2. . ." She started running down the stairs and stopped at the bottom yelling. "3. . .GO!", but Seamus was already at the front doors. 

They ran as fast as they could, but by the time they reached the bank of the lake neither of them cared who won. They were too busy trying to catch their breath. Once they had Seamus started talking. "I won, you know that right?" he teased.

"You most certainly did not! I won!" Elise fumed.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not! Did not! Did not!"

"Did too! Did too! Did too!"

"Hey you want to go and mess with the people making out?" Seamus asked suddenly changing the subject. _I did too win! _He thought looking smug for a moment. He gazed around at all the people snogging under the tress. Hell, some people were even **_in _**the trees. 

Elise followed his gaze to one particularly distracted couple on the other side of the lake. They looked like they should get a room. "Ok. How about them first?" she asked pointing in the couple's direction. She giggled. "Wow, they've got to have swallowed each others tonsils by now, or maybe their stomachs. Good Lord!" She exclaimed as they started around the lake to the other side. 

Seamus looked at her for a minute. "Well, all I can say is don't diss it until you've tried it and I have. I think it's quite fun!" he skipped along and when they started to get close to the two signaled for her to be quiet. "Now, what well do is. . .wait a minute. . .Is that who I think it is? Oh my God it is! That's Harry. I didn't know he was getting some from. . .well I can't see who that is. . .OK you go behind the tree and hold whoever that is that Harry's kissing to it and I'll try and pry 'em apart." He told her. 

She glanced at the two against the tree. "OK. . ." Elise walked around the back of the small tree and grabbed the person on the other side. Seamus walked up behind Harry and slowly pulled him away from the person against the tree. All four of them sat there stunned. 

****************

OK that was chapter one. . .I know it was quite short, but trust me. . .I have LOTS of ideas for this lil ficcie. ::smiles::

Love you all,

Goddess Shinigami


End file.
